galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Beevil
Beevil appeared in 2003 TV series called Power Rangers Ninja Storm. Beevil is an old friend of Marah's, and the primary antagonist of the episode "All About Beevil". Her character design has bee and helicopter themes. When Marah accidentally blows up Lothor's Lairship, she try's to make it up by bring an old friend of hers to the ship, a bee/helicopter-like creature name Beevil, Lothor was not too impressed with her until she told him all of the evil deeds she did, after creating the new Kelzak Furies, everyone, including Lothor were highly impressed with her powers, Lothor then desited to replace Marah with Beevil (with Marah being much heartbroken). Beevil first enters a Power Plant and gets attack by the Thunder Rangers, but Beevil land a complete beat down on the Thunder Rangers with her sheer power. She was about to finish them off until the Green Ranger came in. She blasted him too, the Red, Yellow and BlueRangers came to help but she quickly retreated. She then faces all five of the Ninja Storm Rangers (Dustin staying at Ninja Ops to prepare a devise that Marah gave that could defeat Beevil), she summons an army of Kelzak Furies to battle the Ninja Power Rangers, The Kelzak Furies were too much for the Ranger and were about to finish them off until Marah came in and blasted all of the Kelzak Furies, she decided to battle Beevil herself, Marah was a formidable fighter but Beevil had the upper hand and was about to make the final strike until Dustin came in and gave Marah the devise to take down Beevil, but it was actually an energy boost for Beevil to help her take down the Rangers (Marah was never replaced by Beevil and had been working with Lothor this whole time), an enrage Dustin Morphed into the Yellow Ranger and did battle with Beevil while the other Rangers battled the Kelzak Furies, they were all out match, but luckily Cam has created the Ninja Swords, Gold Mode, with this new upgrade, the Ninja Storm Rangers were able to take out the Kelzak Furies, the Yellow Ranger and Beevil had a show down and Beevil had the upper hand until the Yellow Ranger used his Ninja Sword Gold Mode, Dirt Blade to destroy her. Marah enlarged Beevil with the Scroll of Empowerment, Dustin (who was still enraged by all of the trust he had with Marah and had became good friends with, only to be lied at because of Beevil) summons the Storm Megazord and uses the new Power Sphere #14: The Star Blazer, to ultimately destroy Beevil for good. Beevil is an arrogant and highly sinister alien monster that likes getting what she wants, but she is shown to be good friends with Marah and is highly loyal to Lothor. Beevil is an arrogant and highly sinister alien monster that likes getting what she wants, but she is shown to be good friends with Marah and is highly loyal to Lothor. Powers and Abilities * Strength: Despite her appearance, Beevil is surprisingly strong, powerful enough to break free out of the Navy Rangers Navy Antler. * Durability: Beevil has thick skin that is strong enough to be unaffected by the Navy Ranger's Navy Antler. * Kelzak Furie Summoning: Beevil can summon an army of Kelzak Furies to aid her in battle. * Flight: Being a bee-type monster, Beevil can fly at high speeds. * Upgrade Powder Breath: From her mouth she can breath out red powder that, when hit with a being will turn them red and increase their strength and durability, as shown when she upgraded the Kelzaks into Kelzak Furies. * Lighting Beams: Beevil can fire red lighting beams from her right hand. * Lighting Breath: Beevill can also fire pink lighting beams from her mouth. * Energy Balls: Beevil can also fire yellow energy balls from her left hand. Arsenals * Bee Blade: Beevil is armed with a double bladed staff that aids her in combat. * Energy Boost: By gaining it from Marah, Beevil gains an increases of strength. See Also * Pretty Ninja Furabijenu Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Insects Category:Animate Objects Category:Vehicles Category:Flying Creatures Category:Electric Creatures Category:Females Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Characters Portrayed by Lori Dungey Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2003 Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Disney Universe Category:Robots